


[PODFIC] Dies Irae (Judgment Day) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how things seem Sam still can’t believe that Gabriel has no ill intentions, so he gets Dean to split up while he heads over to Bobby’s to figure out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Dies Irae (Judgment Day) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dies Irae (Judgment Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548296) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> This is part 7 of Scyllaya's [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446). Many thanks to her for graciously allow me to podfic this series  
> Please remember to let her know if you like her fics  
> 

  
**Length:** 50:42  
  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (47MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8t27q0f2m34ufnj/Dies_Irae_\(Judgment_Day\)_by_scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (56MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/343uudnoo3mcwkv/Dies_Irae_\(Judgement_Day\)_by_Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dies-irae-judgment-day)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is "War Machine" by AC/DC


End file.
